Chapstick
by MellaTheKnightmare
Summary: To everyone else, they appeared to be lovers... but to each other, they were just best friends... right? Len x Nigaito.


**A/N: Hello! This was a request from Cherry Neko 15... thank you, Cherry-san, for the adorable pairing and prompt! *hugsies* (I'm obsessed with Nigaito now.) I actually have a second chapter planned out... :D I just had too much fun writing this... This is actually the longest story I've done on this website so far. Oh, and the lyrics that Len sings are from Fire Flower. Please enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Len, Nigaito, or Vocaloid... unless my ransom goes through.**

* * *

He practically bolted out of his classroom, quickly descending the stairs that led to the first floor, where most of the 7th graders had their classes. He approached room 101, where a young boy with lime-green hair and eyes would be waiting for him, like he is everyday. As expected, he was there... and both of the boys' eyes lit up when they saw each other.

The younger boy smiled and held him arms out. "Len~!"

They enveloped each other in a warm hug, not letting go for a while. The older boy bent down slightly, rubbing his cheek against the other boy's. He cooed, "How is your day going so far, my adorable Nigaito?"

Nigaito giggled and replied, "It's been lovely..."

Len pulled away, a bit amused by the stares and whispers of the students around him and Nigaito. One girl stood out to him. She didn't seem disgusted by the display of affection between the two boys... in fact, she appeared to be a bit curious. She approached them with a shy demeanor. Her hair was the same color as Nigaito's.

"Um... excuse me..."

The surrounding students started to murmer within their groups of friends.

"What the Hell is Gumi doing, talking to those two homos?"

"Ha, maybe she's queer, too!"

Gumi blushed even more due to the comments she heard, but continued talking, "Well, before I say anything, just know that I'm not trying to offend either of you... I... just want to know if you two are dating..."

Nigaito's face turned to a light shade of pink, and he remained silent. Len burst out laughing. Gumi was a bit thrown off by his response...

The blond boy wiped a few tears away from the corners of his eyes and put an arm around Nigaito's slim shoulders, pulling him close. "Hahaha! Now _that_ was funny." Nigaito nervously laughed along. "Nope, Nigaito and I are just friends! He's just always so sickly and cold, so I have to warm him up!"

* * *

Laying down on his bed that night, Nigaito wondered, _'Just friends... that's what we are... so...why did I feel so... disappointed when Len said that?' _He realized that he was blushing again, and he got an odd feeling in his chest. He rolled over and buried his flushed face into his pillow.

* * *

"Hah... Len..."

He felt his eyes filling up with tears, out of embarrassment, as his face flashed bright red, out of pleasure. He bit down on his lower lip as Len's tongue moved down his bare stomach.

"Hmm, Nigaito? You like this, don't you?"

Nigaito brought one hand to his mouth, trying not to scream out, while using the other to grip the bed sheet beneath him.

Len's lips inched closer to the waistband of Nigaito's khaki pants, and he slipped one thumb through an empty belt loop. The younger boy closed his eyes as he felt two layers of fabric slide down his slender legs. Len's tongue then proceeded to wrap around Nigaito's developing length, causing the younger boy to whimper. A few hot tears trickled their way down Nigaito's cheekbones...

* * *

Neon eyes shot open, closing a bit again from the morning light. Nigaito sat up in his bed and tried to make sense of the nighttime fantasy he had just experienced. His heart was beating rapidly, and his breathing was uneven. His hand went down to his crotch, feeling a bit of dampness.

_'Wha-why... did I- I... can't be in love with Len, can I?! No!'_

Along with his heartbeat, there was something else within his chest... but he had no way to describe it. A pain... a strange feeling... something he was too young to comprehend.

* * *

After dressing, Nigaito immediately headed to the Vocaloid Mansion, where Len lived. It was a bit early, but he didn't care. Luckily, it was close by...

An elegant girl with long pink hair, Luka Megurine, greeted Nigaito at the door. She was kind and polite to everyone, even the young kids. "Ah, Nigaito-san, " she answered, bowing slightly. "Are you here for Len-san? He's upstairs, in his room..."

The boy bowed in return and thanked her, then walked up a rather long flight of stairs. He had already been there a few times to see Len, so he was fairly familiar with the layout of the Mansion. The thought of the older boy made him nervous again... but he continued on, heading to his room and poking his head inside the open doorway.

Len was sitting on his bed, quietly singing song lyrics out loud.

"Tsumekonda yume o uchiageru basho

sagashimotomete kono machi kara deta

furueru chakushin dengen o kitta

moedasu doukasen dare mo tomerarenai"

Nigaito loved it when Len sang... his heartbeat quickened again, but was it from seeing Len, or hearing that beautiful voice?

"Nigaito!" The young boy flinched a little. "Come in, come in, " Len spoke while getting up and coming closer to his best friend. He greeted him with a hug, like he always did. "Ah, you're so cold, Nigaito!" Len pulled himself away from his younger friend, and took his hands in his. "You forgot your gloves, silly..." He ran his fingers over the other boy's and pressed their palms together, bending his fingers to fit over the spaces between Nigaito's.

Nigaito blushed and looked down at their interlocked fingers. "Mmhmm..."

Len released Nigaito from his grip with a smile. "Actually, I have a better idea, " he explained. He walked back into his room and sat down on the floor, his back resting against his bed. He held his arms out to the smaller boy. "Come here, I'll warm you up." Nigaito felt his face flush even deeper as he advanced towards Len, and dropped down to his knees. The blond opened his legs, allowing the other to position himself in between. Len put his arms around Nigaito's upper back, forcing him to get closer, until their chests were pressed together. Nigaito used his hands to grip the front of Len's sailor-uniform style shirt. He closed his eyes and nuzzled his head against the other boy's neck.

Len let out a content sigh and whispered in Nigaito's ear, "You know, it's really nice to be like this with you..."

With that one sentence, Nigaito couldn't hold himself back any longer... he separated himself from his warmth a bit, just enough to be able to gently brush his shiny, and slightly sticky, lips against Len's.

Nigaito pulled away and buried his face in Len's shoulder, his cheeks practically on fire. Len could taste the distant fruit-punch flavor of the smaller boy's lip balm. He closed his eyes, and rested his head on Nigaito's. "Your kiss is so cold... I guess I'll have to warm up your lips from now on, too."


End file.
